


Cambio Constante

by ouxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Strangers to Lovers, a la autora no le sale escribir en neutro, la autora es una pelotuda, por ahora (guiño)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouxie/pseuds/ouxie
Summary: ¿Qué es peor; no poder cumplir tus sueños, o ni siquiera tenerlos?





	Cambio Constante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que no se note mi argentinismo (foreshadowing)

Lunes, casi las 10 am; era una mañana fría. Aunque ya había empezado la primavera todavía se sentía como invierno. O tal vez solo ella sentía eso. Nunca fue muy fan del invierno, a decir verdad. Se dejó el pelo largo para que generara un poco de calor en su cuello, aunque eso no la detuvo de usar una bufanda de igual manera.

Estuvo caminando por un tiempo sin ningún destino en específico; después de caminar por alrededor de media hora, sentía que sus pies le empezaban a doler (por esos malditos tacones que tenía puestos), así que decidió que podría tomarse un pequeño descanso y sentarse en un banco. De alguna manera encontró un banco vacío en esa mañana ocupada, ' _tal vez hoy es mi día de suerte... más o menos...'_

— “Ugh... ¿Por qué me desperté tan tempra-? ah, claro... _“_

Sentada (in)cómodamente en el banco, miró para abajo y vio como una pequeña caja con algunas de sus cosas yacía en sus piernas. Hoy ella había renunciado a su cuarto trabajo del mes. Honestamente, se sentía sorprendida que siquiera haya sido capaz de conseguir otro; tener el cuerpo ideal femenino y un aspecto diligente podía hacer maravillas a veces. Énfasis en a veces. De todas maneras, no importaba, ya que era el 28 de marzo y para fin de mes ella cam-

— “Uhm, disculpe señorita...“

... Así que a quién le debía su encanto ahora? se forzó a sí misma a detener sus pensamientos por un tiempo para poder responder a la mujer que se le acababa de acercar.

— “¿Sí? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?” — dijo, rápidamente dibujando una pequeña e insincera sonrisa.

— “Uhm... Yo... Yo q- quería pregun... Preguntarle si... _”_ — pero lo que sea que quería preguntarle permaneció un misterio, ya que la chica en cuestión comenzó a llorar.

 _Esto es una puta broma ¿no? ¿me están grabando? que pendeja molesta, el peor momento tuvo que elegir_ , dijo la mujer de 26 años en su mente, que de repente se sentía aún más incómoda sentándose en la banca de piedra. Lastimosamente, no podía abrir la boca y decirle ' _no rompas los huevos_ '. Así que permaneció con su personaje educado y diligente y le hizo algunas preguntas a la chica que ahora tenía la cara roja:

— “¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llor-?” — Observa a la chica llorona de arriba para abajo, y de repente sabe lo que está pasando.

— “Oh, uhm... ¿Estás perdida..?”

— “¿¡C-cómo sabías?!” — dijo la chica llorona. Sí, ahora ese es su nombre. — “¿¡Telepatía?!” _—_ gritó mientras sus lagrimas todavía recorrían su cara... Al igual que un poco de moco. _Qué asco_ , piensa la mujer de cabello largo, mientras saca un pack de pañuelos de su caja con sus pertenencias para pasarle uno a la chica llorona. La chica lo toma y se suena la nariz... violentamente.

— “Yo, uh, sólo lo asumí por tu valija... y tu mochila...” — La chica mocosa dice ' _ah, claro_ ' mientras se sigue limpiando la cara. Mientras tanto, la mujer friolenta toma este tiempo para analizar a la chica en cuestión; la chica llorona tenía pelo corto, y estaba severamente maltratado, por usar tintes en el cabello, asumía. No era muy alta, de hecho, estaba más del lado de estar por debajo del promedio. También estaba usando un buzo gastado y unos leggings. Su pelo, su ropa y su situación en sí le hacía entender que era descuidada y problemática, y ella no sabía si tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ella hoy. Sin embargo, cuando la chica que ya no lloraba pero tenía los ojos rojizos se sentó al lado suyo, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para escapar este problema.

— “Gracias por los pañuelos... y me disculpo por haberme comportado así, pasa que- estuve realmente estresada últimamente y...”

— “Ah, claro, no te preocupes por eso, no es nada... Ah, y supongo que viniste a mí por instrucciones, ¿no? ¿a dónde tienes que ir?” — ' _por favor, hagamos esto rápido, me quiero ir a casa'_ , pensó la mujer.

— “¡Ah! uhm, bueno, ¡sí! pero... Perdón si es una molestia para tí, ¿pero podrías... acompañarme hasta ahí? Soy terrible con las direcciones y nunca estuve en este lugar antes.”

La cansada mujer podía ver la imagen de ella misma acostada en el sillón con frazadas completamente cubriéndola y lentamente desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

— “Uhm... ¿No puedes... tomar un taxi entonces? Estoy segura que ellos pueden ayud-”

— “No hay taxis disponibles...”

— “Oh... Bueno... ¿No tienes un GPS en tu celular?”

— “Lo estaba usando hasta hace una hora, pero mi celular murió y creo que estuve caminando cada vez más y más lejos de mi destino...”

— “Oh, uh-”

— “Escucha, está bien si no puedes ayudarme, es la mañana de un lunes y estoy segura que tienes algo más importante que hacer. ¡Gracias por ayudarme de todas maneras!”

Lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero podía notar que estaba desesperada. Pero a la mujer no le importaba lo suficiente para entrometerse.

— “Bueno, has...” — hasta luego y buena suerte, es lo que quería decir, pero-

**_toma toda oportunidad que tienes._ **

_... Maldita sea... Olvida lo que dije antes, hoy no es mi día de suerte..._

— “... En realidad, estoy libre ¿a dónde tienes que ir?” — dijo la mujer, acompañado de un suspiro.

— “¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿En serio me vas a ayudar?! Oh por dios, ¡Te juro que estaba a punto de morir del estrés..!” — La chica abrazó a la mujer de cabello largo. Y empezó a llorar. — “¡Eres como, la décimo-sexta persona a la que le pido ayuda..!”

— “Uh, Me alegra... Poder ayudarte... Ya, ya...” — dijo mientras le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

— “¡Ah, perdón! ¡Es que me emocioné!” — se sonrojó levemente — “¡Pero en serio, gracias! Aquí está la dirección.” _—_ le mostró a la mujer un papel.

— “Sí, no es... Nada... Vaya, está lejos...” — Dijo la mujer a sí misma.

— “¿Huh? ¿Qué fue eso? _”_

— “Ah, nada. Entonces, ¿nos vamos? _”_

— “Sí- ¡Ah, espera!” — hizo una cara como si acabara de acordarse la respuesta de un exámen del que no estudió.

— “¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? _”_ — ' _¿Hay más pedidos? por favor no_ ', dijo en su mente.

— “¿Cuál es tu nombre? Al ver tu cara, supe que tenemos un largo camino por delante, así que no estaría mal conocernos. _”_

_Oh, lo notó. Supongo que ya no soy buena para esconder mis expresiones._

_— “_...Mi nombre es Lucienne. _”_

La chica le agarra las manos de la nada.

. . .

_que_

— “Bueno, es un gusto conocerte, Lucy. Mi nombre es Melina.” — le dijo, con una cálida sonrisa.

De repente, Lucienne ya no sentía tanto frío.

**Author's Note:**

> q haces lucienne no vayas con extraños sos pelotuda o te haces


End file.
